ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Eric and David Kill Peg + Cat and get ungrounded
Eric and David Kill Peg + Cat and gets ungrounded is a ungrounded video by RocketPowerGal24, published on June 15th 2014 Cast Eric-Himself David-Himself/Evil Genius/Zack E/D's Mom-Kate E/D's Dad-Diesel Ivy-herself Peg-Princess Cat-Joey Announcer-Allison RocketPowerGal24-Julie Transcript David: It's time to watch some David Attenborough shows! Eric: OK. Announcer: Coming up next, a new episode of Peg + Cat, only on PBS Kids! David: Oh no, not that stupid duo! Eric: That's it, time to kill Peg + Cat right now! Come on, David let's go! David: Coming! (On TV) Eric: Stand back you two, I will kill you both one by one! Peg: No no no no no no no no no no no no no! Cat: No no no no no no no no no no no no no! David: Too Bad (Censored) Eric: Yes, Peg + Cat is Dead! David: Correct, let's go home and tell Mom and Dad! (at home) E/D's Dad: Boys, thank you for killing Peg + Cat, you are both ungrounded for life! E/D's Mom: We will go to the movies to see The Amazing Spider-Man 2 later tonight! RocketPowerGal24: I am so proud of you two! David: Thanks Mom and Dad, and Thanks Kristen! Eric: But, where's Ivy go? E/D's Dad: Let's find out! (In the living room) Ivy: I'm Bored, but I wonder if Peg + Cat is on! TV Announcer 1: We interrupt your program that Peg + Cat have been killed by two boys named Eric and David so their show isn't coming up on PBS Kids. Also, if you want to want Peg + Cat, get their show on DVD! But if their parents are watching this, ground them. Let's skip to Super Why after a preview for next year's Bob the Builder reboot. Ivy: No! No! No! Why did you both kill Peg + Cat, Eric and David, you should be grounded for what you did because it's my favorite show! E/D's Mom: Shut up, Ivy, we all hated that show because you watch Peg + Cat while grounded, you are grounded for 84606890680798070987012951858585895385953989959535185757597577557 years for being a Peg + Cat fan! E/D's Dad: I agree with you mother now march upstairs to your room, now! Also, we are not grounding Eric and David, because I want to tell the announcer the truth about my sons! RocketPowerGal24: I agree with your parents. David: And watch all non-baby shows and movies for the rest of your life. Eric: Go now! Ivy: (marching upstairs) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (In Ivy's room) Ivy: I got grounded for becoming a Peg + Cat fan! And looks like I'll have to be watching non-baby shows and movies for the rest of my life. TV Announcer: Coming up next on Nicktoons, Sanjay and Craig! E/D's Dad: Let's celebrate! (Music Plays) (The End) Alternative Ending E/D's Dad: I agree with you mother now march upstairs to your room, now! Ivy: (Marching upstairs) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (The End) Category:GoAnimate Category:Ungrounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Ungrounded Videos by RocketPowerGal24 Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas